pulang
by Filatipphia
Summary: Kemarahan Temari yang meminta Shikamaru untuk menjemputnya pulang.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Nara Shikamaru x Temari | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning: AU**

* * *

 **Temari:** Hey

 **Temari:** Hey

 **Temari:** Hey

 **Nara Shikamaru:** Hah?

 **Temari:** Setidaknya balas pakai, "Apa?" kek -_-

 **Nara Shikamaru:** Apa?

 **Temari:** Sialan, dasar rusa.

 **Temari:** Kau sedang sibuk tidak?

 **Nara Shikamaru:** * _sticker_ menguap*

 **Temari:** Kau

 **Temari:** sedang

 **Temari:** sibuk

 **Temari:** tidak?

 **Nara Shikamaru:** * _sticker_ tertidur*

 **Temari:** Jawab iya atau tidak!

 **Nara Shikamaru:** Tidak.

 **Temari:** Kalau begitu, jemput aku di kantor, sekarang.

 **Nara Shikamaru:** Maksudku, aku sibuk.

 **Temari:** Sibuk mengantuk, huh?

 **Nara Shikamaru:** Hmm

 **Temari:** Kau membuatku kesal. Jemput sekarang atau kita berakhir.

 **Nara Shikamaru:** _Mendokusai._

 **Temari:** Dasar menyebalkan!

 **Temari left the chat.**

* * *

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghela napasnya dengan berat. Ia lalu menutup salah satu aplikasi _chatting_ yang ada di _handphone_ nya dan merubah alat komunikasi itu ke dalam mode _silent._

Benar-benar kekasihnya itu sangat menguji kesabaran. Padahal kan ia hanya ingin dijemput tapi malah diperlakukan seperti ini.

Ia lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja kerja miliknya, berusaha menahan emosinya semaksimal mungkin.

Kalau begini, ia jadi malas pulang. Keburu _mood_ nya hilang.

Cukup lama ia berada dalam posisi seperti itu sebelum seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Temari- _san_ , _daijoubu_? Apa kau sakit?"

Temari lantas menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mencari-cari asal suara. Saat yang dilihatnya adalah teman satu divisinya, gadis itu langsung merengek, "Hinata, hueeee aku kesaaalllll sekali!" pekiknya kencang, membuat yang diajak bicara sedikit terlonjak.

Ia menggenggam kedua tangan gadis berambut indigo itu kuat lalu menggoyang-goyangnya, membuat tubuh Hinata ikut berguncang.

"E-ehh, kenapa?"

"Aku meminta kekasihku untuk menjemput tetapi ia tak mau!" geramnya sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata, "Maksudmu, Shikamaru- _san_? Yang rambutnya seperti nanas?"

Temari ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Rambut seperti nanas, katanya. Itu sangat lucu! Tapi karena ia sedang _bete,_ ia menelan kembali kekehannya.

"Ya, si _pineapple head_!" sungutnya kemudian.

"Bukannya ia sudah menjemputmu dari tadi?" Hinata terlihat bingung.

Temari menggeleng, "Apanya? Dia bilang sedang sibuk dan mengataiku merepotkan lewat _chat_!"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Tapi tadi aku habis dari bawah dan pacarmu ada di sana..."

Bola mata si gadis pirang membulat, "Serius?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya, itu bahkan sudah sekitar satu jam yang lalu."

"Hah? Masa sih?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, Temari-san?"

Temari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. _'Iya sih, buat apa juga Hinata bohong?'_

Lantas, Temari bergegas membereskan barang-barang miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Gadis itu pun segera berdiri dan melangkah pergi dengan terburu-buru sembari sebelah tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah Hinata, "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Hinata- _chan. Jaa_!"

Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran, "Hmm, hati-hati di jalan!" ujar gadis itu kemudian. Tapi sayang, Temari keburu hilang dari pandangan hingga tak sempat membalas ucapannya.

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Temari berteriak dengan napasnya yang masih terengah-engah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tadi melangkah dengan kecepatan penuh.

Saat ini ia sudah berada di depan kantor dan melihat lelaki itu berada di hadapannya.

Pemuda bermarga Nara yang tengah berdiri di samping mobil itu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, "Lama sekali," ucapnya.

"Katanya kau tak ingin menjemputku?" Temari cemberut.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Lagian sebelum kau mengabariku, aku sudah berada di sini."

"Apaan? Semenjak kapan kau menjemputku tanpa perlu kusuruh? Kau juga mengataiku merepotkan, tuh. Terus kenapa kau tidak mengabariku coba?"

Shikamaru Nara menghela napas. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa untuk menjemput si gadis sedangkan Temari sudah memberitahunya dari jauh-jauh hari? Ia tidak sepikun itu. Ia kan juga amat hafal _schedule_ kekasih pirangnya sehari-hari.

Lagipula kenapa perempuan itu bisa sesensitif ini? Seperti tidak biasanya saja, "Kau memblokirku. Aku pun sudah menelponmu berulang-ulang tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya," balas si lelaki dengan merotasikan bola mata.

Temari membuka tasnya dan mengambil _handphone_ demi mengecek apakah yang dikatakan pria itu benar adanya. Saat yang dilihatnya di layar adalah berpuluh-puluh _missed call_ dari kontak Shikamaru Nara, entah kenapa semua kekesalannya hilang.

Mengapa lelaki itu harus membuatnya sebal lewat chat dulu, coba? Batinnya heran.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, terkadang sifat Shikamaru yang _tsundere_ seperti ini lucu juga jika diingat-ingat. Yah, walaupun lebih banyak menyebalkannya, sih.

Ah, sayangnya Temari sering lupa dan lebih memilih untuk terbawa emosi dalam menghadapinya. Padahal kan sebanyak apapun kata _mendokusai_ terlontar dari bibir Shikamaru, lelaki itu ujungnya akan tetap melakukan apa yang ia minta. Sedikit rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Mungkin seharusnya ia tak perlu bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan seperti tadi?

Melihat gadis itu masih terdiam, Shikamaru mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk mencubit pipi sang kekasih, " _Saa_ , ayo pulang."

Dan begitulah pertengkaran mereka berakhir, tanpa perlu terucap kata maaf dari bibir keduanya.

* * *

A/N: aduh apa ini tehhh:( heuheuheu maap yeuh ndak jelas xD


End file.
